Rosa Pastel
by kurooha
Summary: A Kakashi nunca le gustó el color rosa. KAKAxSAKU, ONE-SHOT.


**ROSA PASTEL**

Él la vio como una niña de papa y mama, la vio muy rosa para su gusto. Pero no solo eso, él quería niños porque ya de por si eran brutos, porque se pasaban el día peleándose y si no, ya se ocupaba él de machacarlos hasta que se cansara. Mas con el solo pensar de golpear a la cosa rosa le hacía hasta daño. Era muy niña, muy rosa, muy frágil.

Pero quizá más tarde se acostumbró a ese rosa pastel que nunca antes le había gustado, quizá, porque ya no era tan pasteloso. La cuestión era que a veces tenía que parar de imaginar cómo sería en un futuro. Que, a veces, se le ocurría pensar en eso después de haber leído algún tomo de su libro favorito pero que por suerte, solo duraba unos dos minutos como máximo. Pero si que le hubiera gustado saber con antelación si seguiría siendo tan llana como lo era en esos momentos o si, por el contrario, acabaría convirtiéndose en otra Tsunade. No podía negar que el día que fue aceptada para ser entrenada por la Hokage sus esperanzas para que fuera como ella parecían aumentar y él, siendo tan feliz de la vida, ya no le importaba que siguiera siendo una niña tirando a chica de color rosa y los juegos de los niños, que casi se mataban a veces, parecía no interesarle tanto.

Las pocas noches en las que no vivía en un doloroso pasado acababa teniendo sueños prohibidos de los que, antes de que pasara algo erróneo en ellos, se levantaba corriendo a lavarse la cara con agua helada. Sintiendo miedo, temor o quizá vergüenza. Viendo en el reflejo del pequeño espejo un pelo grisáceo y un rostro envejecido por el cansancio que le decía que estaba mal, que todo estaba mal. Que él era muy viejo y ella muy joven y que todo vicio que podía tener por esa criatura rosada debía ser producto de tanto libro perverso.  
No había otra explicación.

Él lo acabó olvidando, o a al menos, lo dejó en un rinconcito de su mente apartado ocupándose de machacar a los que antes habían sido niños y que los había dejado, de alguna manera, olvidados hasta que viera que sus desgracias tampoco eran tan malas y ocupando su tiempo libre pasando más tiempo con Tsunade o Kurenai, con un poco de suerte acabaría fijándose, otra vez, en mujeres más rellenas en el buen sentido de la palabra.

Una de las tantas veces que acababa levantándose en el hospital y comenzaba a leer su preciado libro en un intento de despertarse sin aburrirse acabó encontrándose con la visita de su equipo, o más precisamente dicho antiguo equipo junto con el nuevo integrante y su nuevo reemplazo. Y tuvo que apartar la mirada durante unos breves segundos, haciendo ver que prestaba más atención al libro que a ellos, porque un débil sentimiento de felicidad parecía querer asomarse.

No porque tanto ella y él habían crecido desde la última vez que los vio, no porque ahora parecía no notar ese rosado en todo ella, no por ninguna cosa que pudiera pasar por su cabeza, solo porque eso de que fueran a visitarle al hospital le dio un golpecito en ese extraño órgano interior que tenía al lado del pecho. Porque le dio la sensación de que alguien se preocupaba por ese hombre que ya estaba hecho polvo.

Y se sintió ligeramente contento al ver que, aunque ambos aún mantenían un poco de dolor ante todo lo sucedido en sus ojos, se notaba que estaban intentando continuar hacia delante aún cuando ya no quedaba nada del equipo 7 que ellos habían creado y crecido.  
Él se sentía bien.

Se fue acostumbrando a esa sensación cuando la chica, si no estaba en una misión, iba a buscarlo para compartir unos momentos en los que la chica le explicaba cómo iba el grupo o se quejaba de la inmadurez de algunos integrantes, haciéndole ver que aunque no estuviera oficialmente en el equipo seguía formando parte de él.

A veces se sentaba a su lado mientras que él yacía medio adormilado y se quedaba mirando el campo, el cielo o quizá a la nada. Y a veces él se levantaba con ganas de hacerle pasar un mal rato abriendo uno de sus libros de par en par y la chica, que ya sí que era una chica, giraría la cabeza para ver qué era tanto movimiento repentino encontrándose las páginas abiertas, ruborizándose inmediatamente y golpeándolo suavemente.

"Solo estoy intentando a que te acostumbres a estas escenas porque dentro de nada tu harás esto y como más sepas mejor"

Era la disculpa que siempre daba el profesor en la que ella le respondería mirándolo mal con sus jóvenes ojos porque no tendría ganas de levantarse y darle uno de esos puñetazos que Tsunade le había enseñado.  
Porque el rosa ya no era pastel y estaba creciendo.

Otras veces ella le tocaría la mano y lo miraría y él tendría que pensar si esa chica que daba la imagen de inocencia personificada (menos cuando se enfadaba) era realmente una diablesa.

Porque mientras que lo miraba y lo tocaba él parecía volver a enloquecer y ella, queriendo o no, y seguramente lo primero, se lo estaba poniendo aún más complicado.

Aunque quizá lo que más sorprendió a él, fue el día en que la chica, utilizando su fuerza bruta y pillándolo desprevenido, le agarró del chaleco y lo atrajo hacia ella.  
Y cuando notó unos finos brazos rodeándole del cuello y tirándolo suavemente aún más hacia ella no era, sino, el principio del todo. Porque cuando sintió unos tiernos labios posándose sobre los suyos vio mucho rosa, el pelo rosado de ella, sus ruborizadas mejillas en un tono rosa pastel parecido al del su pelo, el vestido que, aunque era rojo, en esos momentos parecía de color rosa y, aunque sonará estúpido, parecía que el mundo era de color rosa.

Su mente, reaccionando más rápido que su cabeza, dio alarma roja por muchas razones. Estaba besando, o mejor dicho ella a él, a su alumna o antigua alumna siendo realistas, que resultaba ser mucho más joven que él, que la había visto crecer como si de un padre se tratará y que, para acabar de rematar, le había hecho la vida imposible cuando empezó a verla con unos ojos que acababan de leer el Icha Icha Paradise.

Y sabía que si realmente existía alguien como Dios, le diría que estaba pecando y que tendría que ir al infierno por eso y no en ningún sitio peor porque no había nada peor que el infierno.

Cuando ella se apartó al cabo de unos breves segundos de los cuales él creyó que eran una eternidad acabó pensando si realmente eso no fue un pequeño regalo de ese Dios y después de recuperar la consciencia tuvo que decirle a la chica, incrédulo, sorprendido, qué si estaba loca, que qué había sido eso, por qué lo había hecho y otras tantas preguntas de las cuales él ya no se acordaba.

Y ella con la cabeza agachada, murmuró una leve disculpa de la cual él no sabía si lo decía con sinceridad o simplemente era por decir algo. Y que si lo había hecho era para probar, porque como él ya le aviso con lo de los libros, eso eran cosas que dentro de nada ella también haría y que necesitaba practicar.

"Y si tengo que practicar besos, prefiero hacerlo con el mejor."

Dudó, balbuceó y se calló. No sabía si sentirse halagado ante tal frase o sentirse ligeramente mal.

Está mal, si realmente quería practicarlo tenía que hacerlo con alguien de su edad, más o menos, no alguien que era mucho mayor que ella. No porque sea mayor significa que sea mejor, seguro que hay un montón de chicos jóvenes que serían iguales o mejor que él en ese tema, aunque sí que él contaba con más práctica. Pero que, en resumen, eso estaba muy mal. Eso era lo que él le volvió a decirle, como si intentara hacer que ella entrara en razón.

"Era solo un beso."

No era eso. No era solo un beso. Vale, él había tenido besos muchos mejores, este más que nada había sido un roce, pero detrás de ese roce habían muchas más cosas, cosas que él no era capaz ni tenía las ganas de explicárselo.

"Tú sabes, al igual que yo, que no podría hacerlo con nadie de mi edad porque o son inmaduros o nuestra relación es casi nula. ¿Qué tiene de malo que te lo haya hecho a ti? Eres la persona del otro sexo de la que más confío."

Y ahora él entendía porque tanto los padres como profesores se preocupaban cuando los niños llegaban a esa edad, aunque él en esos momentos no estaba preocupado, sino asustado de no saber qué hacer o decir a parte de huir corriendo y guardar la conversación para dentro de veinte años más.

"Da igual. Ya lo he hecho y echo esta. La próxima vez, ya intentaré practicar con alguien mucho más joven y voluntario, sensei."

Se lo estaba tirando en cara. Esos ojos que lo estaban mirando de reojo con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa según él, parecía estar diciéndole un ya te acordarás de esto. Y el oír la última palabra, que encima se había ocupado de separarla por sílabas para que se quedara más claro le hizo venir dolor de cabeza.

"Sakura, no hace falta que te pongas así…"

Estaba asustado y ahora sí que lo podía confirmar. Asuma ya le había advertido del peligro de estar cerca de una mujer, en este caso chica, y hasta ahora nunca se lo había creído.  
Nunca la había visto de esa manera.

"Estoy bien. Mi primer beso ha sido para mi profesor, tal y como tenía planeado. Me has dicho un montón de cosas que ya sabía y por lo tanto, algo que te podías haber ahorrado y ya está."

Y con eso le dio la espalda en un ademán de irse y él se lo creyó hasta que ella dio la vuelta bruscamente le dio otro beso y salió corriendo gritándole que era el segundo.

Él se quedo allí, solo y preguntándose si estaría bien pedirle a Tsunade que se lo llevara a una misión de las largas, ya que si seguía allí estaba seguro de que si no se volvía loco, lo condenarían por pecador.

A Kakashi, definitivamente, no le gustaba el color rosa.


End file.
